


Ours is a Different Kind of Love

by hourlyyoonhong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyyoonhong/pseuds/hourlyyoonhong
Summary: “Babe” Joshua calls, taking Jeonghan’s hand in his, tone serious. “I am your best friend and I love you. Han, I would die for you sa true lang. but please never expect me to swallow your cum. It’s so kadiri” He was so dramatic and it makes Jeonghan snort, planting a kiss on Joshua’s crown instead.“Kahit kumain ako ng fruits?”“I’ll think about it. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Ours is a Different Kind of Love

All is fair in friendship and parties until it’s time to decide whose turn it was to clean up.

“Hoy, ako na nagbasag ng yelo kanina”

“Ako na naghalo ng gin no, tangina ano?”

“Si Joshua na lang late naman siya eh”

They all turn to look at their poor victim, flushed all over from drinking and still barely comprehending everything.

“What?” He asks, picking a chip from the table and munching on it leisurely. “What? Me lang? Why not Jeonghan din? He’s late too” he defends, crumpling the foil wrapper in his hand with more force than necessary.

“Oh, yon pala eh, edi kayong dalawa na lang” Wonwoo says, finishing the beer that has turn stale on the table. He was such a monster when drinking.

“Tangina niyo talaga” Jeonghan whines, clearly annoyed that the events aren’t turning in his favor. “Late na nga kami kasi kami yung bumili, kami pa magliligpit amputa”

“Okay na yan, ang mahalaga, mahal niyo naman isa’t-isa” Seungkwan says as he takes the unopened bag of chips in his arms and starts making his way out the door. “Happy cleaning, mauna na kami ni non, may curfew kami sa dorm” Seungkwan says, half dragging Vernon by the hand so they can escape cleaning duties.

“Ay gago” Wonwoo says as he scans the table for a bottle of half finished beer. His eyes land on Joshua’s paper cup filled with wine and shrugs as he finishes it all in one go. “May paper pa nga pala ako, due na mamaya” he says, eating the lonely piece of cheetos that’s been lying on the table when they started drinking. “Una na ko ah!” he says, cheekily waving everyone goodbye.

“Hoy, hoy!” Seungcheol calls after Wonwoo “Iuwi mo to” he says, using his lips to point at a drunk Soonyoung half sprawled on the couch.

“Bat ako?” Wonwoo asks, rolling his eyes like a child and Seungcheol only clicks his tongue and hisses. “Pareho kayo ng dorm eh. Dun lang din siya nakatira sa the one sabi niya kanina.” Wonwoo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head.

“Tara na” he says, slapping Soonyoung’s thigh to jolt him awake. It works and Soonyoung is alert for all but 5 seconds, an incoherent “rawr rawr rawr” slipping from his lips before closing his eyes again. This was going to be one hell of a night.

“Una na ko, tulungan ko na lang si Wons mag-uwi dito ayoko maglinis eh” Junhui says, hooking Soonyoung’s limp arm over his shoulder and Wonwoo sighs but does the same, half dragging him towards the foyer to help him get his shoes on.

“Tignan mo talaga yang mga kaibigan mo, ang gagaling lang makiinom, pag ligpitan na ang bibilis umuwi” Jihoon huffs as he eyes his messy living room turned walwalan space. “Sasapakin ko isa-isa yan eh teka nga” he says, making his way to the door, determined to give them all a beating. He was drunk and angry, a deadly combination only Seungcheol found adorable.

“Okay na love, okay na” Seungcheol says with a chuckle, taking Jihoon in his arms.

“De bitawan mo ko, Cheol. Tangina sasapakin ko lang sila isa lang” he continues, voice muffled by Seungcheol’s chest. He burrows his face further into his boyfriend’s chest, a cute pout on his lips as he continued to rant about how annoyed he was by everyone.

“Pasok na kami, palinis na lang ah” Seungcheol says, all but carrying Jihoon to their room, running his hands down the smaller boy’s back as he indulged him in his rants.

“Oo nga babe, tangina nilang lahat. Di na tayo magpapainom ulit sa condo, tangina ng mga kaibigan ko” Seungcheol repeats throwing a wink Jeonghan and Joshua’s way before closing the door.

And then there were two.

“Ayaw mo kasi magcut, yan tuloy, nalate tayo” Jeonghan chides with no real heat. Joshua just gives him a look, clearly not impressed and Jeonghan takes it back with a laugh. “Joke lang” he says, pinching his cheek as he starts picking up litters on the floor.

“Ako na” Jeonghan says, looking at Joshua who was struggling to blink the buzz out of his eyes to help clean up. “No. ‘ts okay” he says, emptying out the paper cups on the table and stacking them together easily so he can throw them in the trash later.

“Inumin mo nga to” Jeonghan teases, handing the cup they have been using to dump all the remaining drinks in. Joshua gags and shudders at the thought, eyeing the cup filled to the brim with the shady concoction.  
“Dali, bato bato pick tayo tas matalo magsisip” Jeonghan says, taking Joshua’s hand in his and Joshua laughs, shoving at him weakly. He’d probably lose to him anyway because this was Jeonghan he was going up against. The world always favors him.

It wasn’t unexpected but Joshua still groans when he loses.

“Han ayaw ko” he says, shaking his head as he tried to bargain. Jeonghan just laughs, thrusting the cup in Joshua’s hold, his other hand wrapped securely around his with a laugh.“Hindi. A deal is a deal. Diba?” Bringing Joshua misfortune and making him annoyed has always sparked joy in Jeonghan better than anything else could.

“What if I die?” he asks, worried as he eyes the cup, almost gagging when he sees a piece of chip floating. “Jeonghan may chip pa dito, oh my god” he whines and Jeonghan just giggles louder like the devil he is.

“Safe yan, lahat naman yan edible, babe. Isipin mo na lang sinker yung chips, dali” He had a point.  
The contents of the cup were just residual beer, wine and gin they found from the other cups. He didn’t know where the chip came from but hey, if it was from the table then it was edible. Or at least at one point it was. Jeonghan was looking at him expectantly, all but cheering him to take a sip. Joshua sighs, realizing there was no other way around this deal and all that’s left to do was take a sip. 

“Sarap?” Jeonghan asks, barely masking his giggle as he watches Joshua take a sip from the cup. Joshua makes a face in response, shaking his head as his whole face crinkled in disgust.  
“Gusto mo try? It’s good” Joshua says, trying to trick Jeonghan into taking a sip.  
“Tangina mo. Asa” Jeonghan says and they both laugh.

Before Jeonghan could even think of another stupid bet, Joshua flushes all of the contents of the cup down the sink, finishing tidying everything up and washing his hands.

“Pagod na ko. Bukas na tayo umuwi” Jeonghan says, finally returning to his natural state and communing with the sofa. Joshua snorts as he plops down beside him, invading his personal space. Not like any of them mind. What was Jeonghan’s has always been Joshua’s too.

“You’re so tamad” Joshua says though he shows no signs of getting up too.

“Talaga” Jeonghan says proudly as he lets his hand rest on Joshua’s thigh, giving it mindless pats and kneading it gently.

“Joshuji” Jeonghan calls and Joshua answers with a hum, battling heavy eyes to stay awake.

“Kamusta naman yung pagiging tigang mo?” Jeonghan asks and Joshua’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, shame coloring his cheeks shades of pink as his hand curls into a fist.

“Ayaw ko na youre calling me that diba, I said?” he asks, punching Jeonghan in the arm.  
“Aray!” Jeonghan shouts, looking at him with a frown and Joshua doesn’t back down.

For a few seconds, they just stare at each other, equal parts annoyed and defiant, both refusing to back down. Then they both start laughing. In a minute they have gone from threatening to cut each other’s throats to flat out laughing in their almost attempt at a fight. Their friendship has always been unpredictable yet irrevocably constant.

“Ikaw pa galit, ako nga sinaktan mo” Jeonghan says with a chuckle, rubbing at the sore spot in his arm, His punches hurt a lot more than they used to, Joshua really had no idea how big he’s gotten.  
“Kiss mo to, sakit oh” Jeonghan says, pointing at his arm and Joshua laughs, rubbing at the reddening spot before giving it a kiss. Giving it another just because before finally resting his head against Jeonghan’s arm.

“Sorry, you’re so kulit kasi eh” he says and Jeonghan just laughs.

They were silent for a moment, time still around them as they basked in the silence. Joshua lets his thoughts wander, giving into the night as he gives up all efforts of even wanting to sleep. Jeonghan still has his hand on his thigh, letting his fingers walk and dance on the planes of his skin like a child. A smile pulls on his lips at the thought of how lucky he was to have someone like Jeonghan. It was amazing how they were never awkward, not even touching each other’s dicks and getting off to the thought of each other has made their dynamic change.

“Hey!” Joshua says, snapping out of his nostalgic daze as his hand immediately slap Jeonghan’s away. Jeonghan just giggles, a teasing smile on his face looking incredibly proud of having just squeezed his best friend’s dick for no reason.

So unpredictable yet irrevocably constant.

“Haba na ng hair mo ah?” Jeonghan notes, running his hand through Joshua’s locks. His bangs have began to reach past his eyes and he usually wouldn’t sport a haircut this long but he has been busy what with prelims and other academic demands that he hasn’t had a time to set time for himself yet.

“It is haba na. Sama mo ko sa barber, pa-haircut tayo” Joshua says as his eyes flutter shut, reveling in the feeling of Jeonghan’s fingers in his locks. Jeonghan slyly gathers a fistful of Joshua’s hair in his hands, yanking on it harshly until his head gets pulled back.  
“Ow! What was that for?” Joshua asks, eyes watering as he rubbed at his tingly scalp.  
“Practice lang.” he shrugs, resuming massaging Joshua’s scalp. “Pwede na Joshuji, luhod na lang kulang”

“You’re so weird alam mo yon?” Joshua says with a glare and he would be threatening really but he was pouting so Jeonghan pays him no mind and just gives him a warm smile instead.

“You didn’t tell me about your new chikababes pa” he says, resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder comfortably.

“Chikababes amputa” Jeonghan snorts, his arm bent at an almost awkward angle as he continued to pet Joshua’s head like a cat. “Ano ba gusto mo malaman?” he asks as he checks if Joshua has fallen asleep already. A long hum was what answers him; Joshua thinking so loud Jeonghan could almost hear it.

“Wala, the usual lang. Diba you always update me with your landi naman?” Jeonghan nods, humming in agreement before speaking “Her name is Jai. Nameet ko sa bumble.”

“Lahat naman you meet from bumble” They both snort. It was like an inside joke between them already. Jeonghan and Seungcheol met on bumble too, its how their whole uncanny friendship started.

“Jai is from AMV?” Joshua asks and Jeonghan nods, pausing from petting Joshua’s head as he tried to recall more information. If it was up to him, he never would have bothered to really get to know the people he slept with. It was more for Joshua’s sake why he at least met them once and talked to them over dinner.   
“Oo. Same batch natin. Kilala nga ni Vernon eh, DL daw. Tsaka maganda siya ah, hindi scam yung pictures sa profile niya” Joshua only hums, nodding his head in ascent as he takes Jeonghan’s hand in his and brings it back on his crown. Jeonghan chuckles before resuming threading his fingers through Joshua’s hair.

“How did it go naman?” Joshua asks and Jeonghan shrugs “Okay lang, sarap naman siya” he says, tone nonchalant.

“Where did you two eat ba?”

“We didn’t eat out, Joshuji, though I did eat her out” Jeonghan says, deadpan and Joshua groans, face planting directly into Jeonghan’s lap in shame.  
“Oh my God naman Jeonghan” he says and Jeonghan just laughs, his full on demonic giggle filling the room.

“Bakit? Sabi mo kwento ko sayo” Jeonghan says, giving Joshua’s butt a pat just because. His ass has always been flat, maybe that’s why he had a fixation on butts. On Joshua’s specifically. It was the cutest, most perfect handful of a butt he’s ever seen.

“Tsaka mabait siya, after namin, nagdinner lang kami sa dimsum tapos konting chat after but nothing else. Di na siya nangulit, di ko na din siya kinulit. Walang hassle. Highly recommended mga 5 stars” Jeonghan says and Joshua groans, choking on second hand embarrassment as he listens to Jeonghan’s soft giggles.

“5 stars? What the fuck ano yon, grab?” Joshua snorts and Jeonghan shrugs.

“I mean, it might as well be. Convenient eh.” He pauses, mulling over the analogy. “Isipin mo, sasakay ka lang, dadalhin niyo yung isa’t-isa somewhere tapos after non, di na kayo magmi-meet ulit. Parang grab nga” he laughs, looking proud at the argument he made. Joshua continues to bump his head against Jeonghan’s thigh, wishing for a way to make everything unheard.

“Babe, can I ask you something?” Joshua asks curiosity getting the best of him. He pulls his head away from Jeonghan’s lap and sits straight on the couch one of his legs between them as he faces Jeonghan.

“You can choose not to answer naman, I’m just really curious lang” he continues and Jeonghan copies his stance as he looks at him, his face resting on his palm as he hummed, urging Joshua to continue.“Not that I’m judging you or anything, pero, why do you choose to sleep with different people instead of just… I don’t know, getting a jowa maybe?” Joshua asks, eyes sparkling in wonder and Jeonghan gets lost in it for a second.

He’s always had beautiful eyes.

“Bat nga ba? Di ko din sure eh” he chuckles and it makes Joshua smile, too. “I don’t know, there’s no heavy back story to it, I guess. Gusto ko lang” he shrugs.

Joshua rests his head on the couch, letting his eyes feast on Jeonghan’s profile. No matter how much he’s seen Jeonghan, he’ll never get sick of his face. It was at times the most annoying fucking face on earth but Joshua knows art when he sees it and his best friend’s face was a work of art—if not the best one there is.

“I know not everyone shares the way I feel pero, I don’t like the tedious parts of relationships so I skip it. Fuck that ligaw-ligaw commitment shit, let’s skip to the good part agad. I meet new people, if we hit it off we have sex, if hindi edi thank you next” Jeonghan explains. “Ang fuckboy ba pakinggan?” he turns to him for approval and Joshua shakes his head no, giving him an encouraging smile instead.

“If you think about it, ang dami kasing unnecessary standards nitong society natin. Like, isipin mo, bakit nila dinidictate na kailangan jowain mo muna bago ka makipagsex? Bakit sobrang pinepressure tayo in trying to find _the one_ in a crowd of billions. Tangina, ang overrated diba. One lang? Sa cute ‘kong to?” Jeonghan says, pausing to tilt his head in a way that emphasizes his side profile and Joshua snorts.

“So kapal” Joshua says under his breath and it makes Jeonghan laugh too.

“But you get me, right? Why should those standards stop me from doing what I want? Technically, as long as I get my partner’s consent, I’m not breaking any laws. As long as I know my boundaries and don’t hurt anyone or fuck with people in a relationship tsaka mga minors, there’s nothing bad with sleeping with different people. Diba?” his tone was serious as he looks at Joshua and with the warmest eyes, gauging for his opinion.

“Fully support you on that, babe.” he says, tone genuine. “I mean, it’s your body naman after all eh. You can do what you want to do with it. What matters most is that you take good care of it and not hurt anyone with it diba?”Joshua says, letting his face rest on his palm as he looks at Jeonghan, eyes meeting his.

Silence wraps around them like a comforting blanket as they give each other nothing but a smile. They can have the most sabaw of conversations at times but there is no one Jeonghan could open up to the way he can with Joshua. No one understands him the way his best friend does and he believes that no one gets Joshua the way he does, too. They were not just each other’s best friends; they were soul mates, too.

Comforting words sit in the dark of the night, never making it out of their lips because they didn’t have to say it, their gaze says it all. They knew each other enough to understand even the words they leave unsaid; it was their friendship’s best charm.

There was not a love as beautiful and as pure as theirs.

“Love you bro” Jeonghan says, making a kissy face at Joshua and he laughs, throwing his head back and hitting Jeonghan’s chest.

“Love you too, bro” Joshua answers, encasing Jeonghan in a hug which the other gladly accepts. Joshua lets his head rest on Jeonghan’s chest, tightening his arms around his waist.

“Gusto mo marinig yung motto ko?” Jeonghan asks, leaning comfortably against the sofa as his hand threads through Joshua’s hair again. Joshua hums, telling Jeonghan he was listening.

“Life is short, my dick is long” Joshua snorts, hitting his head against Jeonghan’s chest.

“That’s not how the saying goes. Bakit ka ganyan” he grumbles, chuckling lightly and Jeonghan joins him too, shrugging. “Life is short, art is long yon, babe. I hate you”

“Joshuji, my dick is art. I don’t take criticism” Jeonghan says and Joshua wrinkles his nose in disgust, unbelievably appalled by how cheesy his best friend was. “Pride of Engineering to. Sayang naman kung di ko magagamit, diba? Waste of natural resources” 

Joshua shakes his head and rolls his eyes, his best friend’s ego has always been off the charts. But that doesn’t mean he was wrong. “But like, I guess it’s impressive” Joshua says with a slight flush, his mind remembering the times he’s seen Jeonghan’s dick. “But your dick puns are the worst.” he follows, a half assed attempt attempt at leveling his ego.

“Gusto mo wala na lang puns? Dick na lang” Jeonghan asks and Joshua pauses. “Uy nag-isip, gusto niya” Jeonghan teases and Joshua was all but ready to punch him again but Jeonghan sees it, takes his hand in his and laughs again.

“What would I do to your dick naman no? I don’t even know what to do with mine, papahawak mo pa yung sayo” Joshua complains, letting Jeonghan fondle his ass through his shorts, subtly leaning into the touch.

“Oh edi tuturuan kita, para di ka na tigang.” he teases, his free hand pushing Joshua’s hair away from his face so he can watch the flush creep on his cheeks, making a smile pull on his face.

“What the hell” Joshua whines, making an annoyed face at Jeonghan “Baby pa ko” he whispers as he hides his face against Jeonghan’s neck, shaking his head.

“Baby ko lang” Jeonghan amends, poking Joshua’s side in a way he knows tickles. It makes Joshua retaliate with a headbutt, knocking his forehead against Jeonghan’s making them both wince.

“Kanina, you were so kulit in trying to make me learn how to commute. Nung the other day, you were trying to make me learn how to bargain when buying things. Tapos now naman, you wanna teach me about how to not be tigang anymore.” Joshua recalls with a frown “Han, why are you so adamant about teaching me things?” Joshua asks and Jeonghan laughs at that, shrugging as laughter still shook his form.

“Alam mo, di ko din alam eh” Jeonghan admits with a giggle, giving Joshua’s cheek a pinch. “I don’t know, iniisip ko lang, its better that you learn things from me than from anyone else diba? At least ako to, di kita gagawan ng kalokohan” he explains, hand absentmindedly patting Joshua’s butt again.

“Liar. You always make me do dumb stuff” Joshua counters and Jeonghan snorts, his hand tilting his chin up till his eyes meet his. “True. But at least you know na I will never mean to hurt you.”

It brings a smile on Joshua’s face. He’s never felt so cared for before. He was so lucky to have Jeonghan.

“As your best friend, feeling ko social responsibility ko na i-enlighten ka sa totoong mundo. You’re so pure you know? Mabilis ka kakainin ng sistema. Lalo na kasi sobrang cute mo” Jeonghan says and Joshua shrinks in his skin, shying away.

“Stoooop” Joshua whines, burrowing his head against Jeonghan’s neck.

Joshua was a man—a big man, literally and figuratively—already in his twenties who doesn’t even know shit. He was good at studying and can even be considered as someone on top of his class but outside the classroom, he was just as clueless as a kid. The world could and would eat him up if it tried and it somehow scared him. But somehow, with Jeonghan beside him, everything felt a lot less daunting. He feels more grounded, safe even.

They don’t remember who leaned in first and frankly, it didn’t even matter anymore, not when Jeonghan was kissing Joshua again after weeks. Joshua would die before even thinking of admitting that he has missed this. He has missed the feel of Jeonghan’s lips against his and this time, was even better than the last, maybe because he was more aware of everything.

“Jeonghan” Joshua calls voice soft and unsure as he grips the other’s shoulder. Jeonghan hums, mouth too busy to give a proper response as he trails kisses down Joshua’s neck, bravely sucking a mark onto his neck, earning a shudder from the latter. The rest of his sentence never makes it out of his lips only to be replaced by a wanton whine as he bares more of his skin for Jeonghan to feast on.

“Han” he calls again, tapping Jeonghan’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Ano ba yon?” he asks with a chuckle as he pulls away, hands kneading on Joshua’s ass again as he awaited an explanation.

“I want to try something” Joshua says, biting his lip nervously and it makes Jeonghan smile. He was the cutest. “You remember yung last time? I asked you how it felt like to subo?” he asks and Jeonghan nods. “I want that”

“Patay tayo diyan” he says clicking his tongue in thought. “Joshuji, I don’t give, I take” Joshua’s brows furrow at that, clearly puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Di ako sumusubo eh. Ako lang lagi yung nasa receiving end, kaya di ako sanay magbigay” Jeonghan explains and he watches Joshua’s face shift from a look of confusion to one of understanding.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind. I just wanted to give you one. If you’d let me lang” Joshua says and the eagerness and honesty makes Jeonghan’s throat dry.

“Sure ka?”

“I don’t know what to do though but you said you’ll teach me naman. But that’s if it’s okay with you lang”

Jeonghan’s cock twitches awake in his pants. He never knew he had a thing for inexperienced virgins before but then again, maybe he didn’t.

Maybe he just had a thing for his best friend and his infinite charms.

Never did Jeonghan even dream of seeing Joshua on his knees nested between his thighs—Joke. He’s dreamed about it before but nothing beats the real thing and it makes a smile pull on his lips when Joshua pulls his zip down with nimble fingers, ever curious.

“What? What do I do next?” Joshua asks, eyes wide as he looks up at Jeonghan, slightly panicked.

For a moment they just stare at each other, probably belatedly realizing how weird this whole situation was and they both laugh. “Tangina wag ka magpanic” Jeonghan says, shoving Joshua’s shoulder playfully. Joshua giggles as he rests his head on Jeonghan’s thigh. “This is so weird” he snorts, threading his fingers through his hair, licking his lips.

“Okay game” he says, opening his mouth in a slight O as if trying to gauge how Jeonghan would fit in his mouth.

“Close your eyes. Tangina awkward mo eh” Jeonghan says and Joshua follows, hand covering his mouth as he laughs. Joshua was beautiful, has always been, he’s known that since the first time they met but right now, with the early rays of dawn filtering through the window, hitting Joshua’s face making him look ethereal.

“Tagal” Joshua chides, eyes still shut and Jeonghan snaps out of his daze.  
“Atat” he counters as he lets his thumb graze over Joshua’s lips, parting it open. The sight of his length slipping past Joshua’s lips makes it twitch and it makes them both groan, Joshua completely overwhelmed.

Where Joshua was innocent, he made up for with being eager. He sucks on Jeonghan’s length eagerly, eyes still shut as he takes Jeonghan’s length down as far as his mouth would let him. “Wag mo kagatin ah” Jeonghan reminds he rests his hand on Joshua’s nape, letting his fingers play with the tips of his hair.

“I know that” Joshua says when he pulls away, eyes still shut. “But if you’re kulit sige I will bite” he threatens with a sly smile and Jeonghan retaliates by pulling his hair.

“Be nice to me nga! I’m making subo your pototoy” Joshua says, hitting Jeonghan’s thigh and the latter lets out a pained laugh. Joshua takes the base of Jeonghan’s length in his hands, finally opening his eyes to look at it, his tongue curiously licking at the slit and immediately regretting his decision when the bitter beads of precum hits his tongue.

“I told you to eat lots of fruits diba?” he says, looking up at Jeonghan with a slight frown. It should be pure really, he only means well but seeing him on his knees, with his cock in his hands, eyes watery gives a different effect on Jeonghan.

“Oo na doc, sige na” Jeonghan says, pinching Joshua’s nose. “Dami mo masyadong ebas. Kala ko ba subo workshop to?” Jeonghan counters and Joshua wrinkles his nose before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around Jeonghan’s length again. This time, Jeonghan helps him, lifting his hips to meet Joshua’s eager mouth halfway, finding an odd but working rhythm between them. It was sloppy and probably the worst blowjob Jeonghan has ever received but this was Joshua, he had always been special so Jeonghan still likes it.

“Shuji” Jeonghan breathes when he pulls out, holding Joshua still with a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Joshua asks, voice a bit hoarse as he looks at Jeonghan trying to finish up on his own, fisting his length with his palm.

“Spit or swallow?” Jeonghan asks, thighs shaking

“Ha?”

“Bilis. Spit or swallow”

“Which one ba?” Joshua frowns, deep in thought until the first strings of Jeonghan’s cum lands on his face. A sense of pride washes over him as he realizes he did that. He made Jeonghan cum with just his mouth, it was kind of an addicting high and it makes his cock twitch in his pants.

“Ang bagal mo kasi sumagot” Jeonghan says once hes gathered enough energy to speak, resting boneless on the couch, tucking himself back in his pants. “What was it you were asking ba?” Joshua asks, wiping his face clean on Jeonghan’s shirt.

“Puta naman—“

“Its your jizz. You clean it up” Joshua says, sticking his tongue out petulantly and Jeonghan squints, annoyed but he doesn’t say anything else as he gathers tissues and cleans his mess on the floor.

“Wait-wait you wanted me to swallow your jizz? Joshua asks, now sitting on the couch as he watches Jeonghan, entertained.

“Pwede ren. Para di makalat” Jeonghan says, gathering the soiled tissues and throwing it in the garbage bag along with the other remnants of tonight’s party.

“Babe” Joshua calls, taking Jeonghan’s hand in his, tone serious. “I am your best friend and I love you. Han, I would die for you sa true lang. but please never expect me to swallow your cum. It’s so kadiri” He was so dramatic and it makes Jeonghan snort, planting a kiss on Joshua’s crown instead.

“Kahit kumain ako ng fruits?”

“I’ll think about it. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”


End file.
